Locked up
by lailaa18
Summary: This is what happens when Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne get locked up inside a dusty warehouse of the District's school for the whole night. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games. The characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

"Yep." She says as she goes to sit at the couch after trying to push the door open one more time. "Locked."

Gale groans in annoyance. "Fuck, Undersee."

"Oh, do you realize that if you take that comma out of your phrase, you get a whole new—"

"_Damn it," _He sighs deeply running his hands through his head. "Undersee. Damn it."

Madge giggles throwing her head back, causing her golden locks of her to bounce up and down.

"_Relax_, Hawthorne." A little smirk still plays on her features. "We are trapped here. No one will come to unlock the door until morning."

"And you're asking me to _relax_?" He scoffs angrily, "My family will be worrying _sick _about me!" He groans, "My mom, oh God."

"Hey, I have parents as well," She sits up, facing him. "They'll be worried too, but there's nothing we can do right now, is there?"

Gale lets out a frustrated sound, resting his head on hands.

"Fuck." He mutters.

"Already? We still have the whole night, you know."

"Undersee, I swear to God." Gale looks up to stare at her.

"What?" Madge asks in a playful voice.

"Just. Drop it, okay?"

"Geez, Gale. I'm _joking_." She rolls her eyes. "I always thought you were the loose kind. You seemed so _cool_ selling me those berries."

"Yeah, and you seemed very _quiet_ and reserved."

"Guess everything is not what it seems, hm?" She shrugs.

He shakes his head and leans back on the couch. Both of them stay in silence for a few minutes before he feels her hands on his knees.

"The hell are you doing?" He asks, more surprised than anything else. Madge is _too_ pretty, and being locked with her the whole night is enough to drive him crazy. Having her on her _knees_ in front of him is just too much.

"I don't know much about you," she says, blowing her eyelashes in a naive way. "we should play some question and answer game." She smiles. "What do you think?"

"I think" He sighs and removes her hands from him. "That you should sit in that couch and sleep while I do the same in this one."

"But," she pouts, "I can't sleep in that." She points to the couch. "It smells like moths. I won't stop sneezing."

"Well, sucks for you."

"No, sucks for _you,_" She places her hands on his knees again. "I don't care about sneezing. But I sound like a squirrel when I do it. And you won't be able to sleep."

Gale groans loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Go ahead." He says. "Ask me."

"Really?" Her eyes glow in a childish way. "Okay. So, what's you middle name?"

"Seriously? Out of everything you could ask… You want to know my middle name?"

Madge shrugs. "Better start off with the basics."

Gale chuckles. "Okay. It's Christopher."

"Gale Christopher Hawthorne." Madge repeats slowly. His name in her voice sounds dangerously good. "Sounds nice."

"Yeah…" It's getting harder to remind himself that she's the _mayor's daughter._

"Your turn." She smiles.

"Okay. Let's see." He taps his chin. "Who taught how to play the piano?"

"What?" She sits back. "How did you know I play?"

"My turn. You have to answer me first."

"Okay. My mother."

"Really?"

"How did you know I play?"

"I heard it once, when I was passing by to sell you strawberries."

"Oh."

"Your turn."

"Ahm, okay. Who taught you how to hunt?"

Gale blinks a few times and straightens his posture before answering. "My father."

"Oh."

"How does it feels like to be the mayor's daughter?"

"Lonely, mostly." She gives him a sad smile and looks down. "I can't complain, though. My life is pretty comfortable."

"Pretty."

"How does it feels like to own the slag heap?"

"What? Who said that to you?"

"Wait for your turn!"

"Well, I don't know how to answer that."

"Don't be such a girl, Hawthorne. That's just me and you in here. No one to impress with a boring talk."

"Well…" He chuckles, more 'cause what she just said is a big lie. "Lonely, mostly."

Her cheeks run pink as she smiles.

"Now tell me who told you that."

"No one _told _me," she shrugs. "It's just something everybody knows."

"It's a big lie, you know. I don't own the slag heap."

"Okay, Gale." She shakes her head. "How many girls have you been with?"

"What?"

"How many girls have you kissed?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that?"

"Because we're trapped in a smelly, dark room for the whole night and refuse to sleep with the threat of mice coming into my mouth!" She crosses her arms. "And you were the one mocking my basic questions."

"Damn, okay, alright." He sighs. "I'm not… Uh, I guess…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"What? Of course I know." He scoffs.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, maybe I don't."

Madge throws her head back laughing. "You _so_ own the slag heap."

This time Gale laughs too. And it sounds strange. Gale doesn't laugh much.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"You know what. How many guys have you kissed?"

Madge turns _red._

"This isn't the kind of question you ask a_ lady_."

"Oh, _c'mon _Undersee!"

She bites her bottom lip, looking down.

"Let me guess then. Hm… Five."

She shakes her hand, eyes still on the floor.

"Three?"

"Nope."

"More or less?"

She shrugs.

"_C'mon!_ I told you!_"_

"You did not!"

"Only 'cause I don't know! If I did, I would say it!"

"Fine!" She rolls her eyes. "None."

"None what?"

"None! I've never kissed a guy. Okay?"

"_What?_ Are you kidding me?"

Madge sighs and looks down.

"But you are _ gorgeous._"

To that she meets his gaze again, an eyebrow lifted.

"I mean." Gale cleans his throat. "You- you look kind of, uh, nice."

Madge scoffs and looks away again. "It's not _all _about looks, Gale."

"I know." He shifts in his spot, feeling uncomfortable. "But why?"

"It's my turn." Magde smirks.

Gale's lips tug in a crooked smile and he tips his head. "Go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What?" He chuckles. "Really, Undersee? I was starting to think you weren't _that_ cheesy."

Madge punches his knees playfully, but her eyes remain serious. "Just say yes or no!"

"No." Gale shrugs. "I don't think so."

After a moment of silence, she starts - "You see," Madge shakes her head slightly, "that's the thing."

"What _thing_?" He leans forward, closer to the blonde on the floor, uncertain if she's still there or lost in her own thoghts.

"You don't _think _ so. You're not sure!" When she looks at him, her expression is desperate. "And how could you? Be _sure_, I mean."

Gale leans against the back of the couch again, a puzzled look on his features. What the _hell_ is she talking about? "Undersee, I don't-"

"How can we _ever_ be sure about _love_ living in such an awful, disgusting, _evil_ place like _this_?" Madge throws her hands up in the air, her voice getting sharp and loud, "I'm not even sure if it's real, you know? Sometimes I think it's just another thing invented by the Capitol and-"

"Hey," he cuts her off, "Listen to yourself!" Her eyes are shinning in a weird way. "Wait up, Undersee, are you _crying_?"

"No!" She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's just so _frustrating._ I mean, the truth is always hidden behind walls I can't go _through_, and I-"

"The Capitol will _never_ be able to create such a pure thing like love. Okay? They _won't_." He cuts her off again. After looking at him for a moment, Madge leans her head against Gale's knees and he falters at the contact. She doesn't move, though. This time, he doesn't push her away. "I don't know what goes on in your house, or-" She adjusts herself on the ground, "or in any other Town house, but there at the Seam, we don't have much. We have _nothing_, honestly, but-" He sighs and blinks a few times, organizing the words inside of his head.

"Go on." She pleads in a muffled voice.

"Uh, I think the fact that we have so little makes it easier to us to appreciate all we've got."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in terms of material we have nothing; and that's why the people around us have so much_ worth_. My family, my friends, they-" He cleans his throat. "The way I feel about them, it's just... It's real, you know? It's selfless. It's not the kind of love you're asking me about, but I guess it is _love_. And the Capitol will never, _ever_, be able to touch it."

They remain in silence for a long moment. He doesn't usually talk that much, it's weird how the words started coming out of his mouth with such an ease. Gale starts to think Madge has fallen asleep when she sits up on the floor again, gazing at him.

"I was waiting for someone to convince me."

"Uh?" Gale raises an eyebrow.

"You asked me why I've never kissed anyone." She shrugs. "I was waiting for someone to convince me that it could mean more than just an physical thing."

"Oh." He knits his eyebrows and rubs his forehead. "Right."

They both look down and there's a long pause. Gale starts to feel his eyelids heavy when Madge pokes his thigh.

"Hey, Gale." Her eyes are wide and there's a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Don't leave alone with the mice."

Gale rubs his eyes and chuckles. "I won't." He looks down at her again and supresses a yawn. "It's your turn, Undersee."

Madge grins at him while she formulates the next question.

"Hm, let's see... Would you like to watch the interviews at my house tomorrow?" •

* * *

_A/N: This is the first drabble I post on the internet so please be nice, okay? I apologize for any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language. I wrote it all at once, not really sure about the direction it was going to take. I think it turned out okay in the end, I don't know. It takes place right after Katniss' and Peeta's reaping, and it's the first time Gale and Madge really bonded and started off their friendship. Well, I hope you liked it :3 Reviews are always apreciated! Thanks for reading. xx_


End file.
